Explosions
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: G1; Jazz has a little secret about his work that Prowl happily exploits


Title: "Explosions"  
Rating: M for mature. Seriously guys, it's M for a reason.  
Parings: Prowl X Jazz

This story is only a little robot XXX. Nothing too graphic but still mature OK? So only serious readers from here on. Flamers won't be tolerated. And possibly burned at the stake in a comic twist of irony and a fun turn on the term "flamer"

First and foremost, don't blame me. Blame Primus. He gave me the idea as I slept. It's pure and utter slash crack.

Also… Prowl is a fucking TEASE man! But I'm sure he thinks it justified sense he's usually the one getting teased.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Prowl found himself pushed up against the broken, blackened wall and furiously kissed. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Black hands trembled as they tried to caress his frame and hold him close at the same time.

"Jazz?" Prowl gasped as his beautiful saboteur nipped his neck cables.

The spy was shaking from head to toe, pressed flush to Prowl not noticing anything other than his trapped black and white.

"Y-yeah?" Jazz stammered.

"What are you doing?" Prowl asked point blank.

"I thought that would be obvious Prowler."

Prowl pried the shaking hands off his body to try and get some semblance of Jazz's attention.

"Yes, I understand that. Why are you doing it HERE of all places Jazz?"

Prowl felt Jazz shudder against him, his pose relaxing a little but he still retained as tense as a coiled spring. The handsome face pulled away from Prowl's neck and had a sheepish little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"P… promise you won't laugh at me?"

Prowl nodded and waited for the saboteur to gather himself. Prowl's logic processor couldn't come up with a feasible explanation for Jazz's state. He had been on a "routine" mission which had required Jazz to plant and detonate explosives in a Decepticon supply depo. He completed the mission flawlessly and called it "textbook" with a laugh. Optimus had then insisted that he and Prowl look over the remains to see if they could glean any useful information from the destroyed structure. Jazz had remained and showed them around what was left of the base. That's when Prowl first noticed Jazz acting strangely. He had seemed on edge and jumpy as he showed them around some of the black walls that where still standing and some of the underground stores that where no longer underground. All in all there was some good strategic information about the number and types of weapons the Decepticons where storing, other than that there was nothing of interest to the Auotbot leader or his head spy. That was Prowl's job to analyze data that no one thought anything of. As Prowl was studying the mangled remains of a computer, more than likely the one that kept the records for this depo, Optimus got called back to base. Prowl nodded to him as Optimus left to deal with the mini emergency, leaving Prowl and Jazz alone. The tactician had just turned back around to continue his analysis when he was pushed up against the closest wall and molested.

"Jazz?" Prowl tested when he still didn't get an answer.

Jazz mumbled something and Prowl cocked his head off to the side at the intelligible jumble of sounds. The Porsche looked up and when he saw that Prowl hadn't heard him his head dropped back down.

"I…" He started a little more clearly. "I… shoot your really going to make me say this aren't you?"

Prowl arched and optic ridge wondering what in the world would make Jazz so embarrassed. He usually sported more exhibitionist tendencies that Prowl constantly had to curb. Whatever was making him so self-conscious didn't bode well for that tactician.

"Well?"

"I… Primus I didn't think it would be this hard to say! Prowl, explosions really turn me on."

The black and white Datsun couldn't do anything other than stare. Jazz took the silence as a command to explain himself.

"I-I don't know why! They just do! B-but it's not like it's just any old explosion! Just the ones I set usually. While I'm on a mission I get so hocked up on accelerants in my system I get all jittery and went the bomb goes off I...! I… don't know… I can't explain it."

After his confession Jazz's gaze fell but the tension in him didn't abate. Now that he had sufficient information Prowl began to understand why Jazz was acting the way he was.

"Jazz… it's not uncommon for things like fire and explosives to have a primal… stimulating… effect on bots."

The way Jazz looked up at him was almost pathetic. He looked like a sparkling that had thought he'd done something bad and just been told that it was ok. Prowl wanted to shake his head, but he'd just come up with a better idea.

"In fact, I think I can understand somewhat." Prowl purred softly.

Jazz landed forward and whimpered as he pawed at Prowl's sides.

"Such a primitive force still evokes awe and respect even from us…" Prowl rumbled as his hands trailed up to Jazz's helm. "Such a power is a force to be reckoned with. And to be the one controlling that force? It must feel as close to godlessness as we can get…"

Jazz moaned softly as his vents heaved. Prowl smiled as his fingers brushed along the saboteur's audio horns. A straggled groan left Jazz and his visor went dark.

"To have all that power in your hands…" Prowl continued as his hands went about stroking the horns. "to decide if you unleash all the pent up heat… the vast pent up power. It must be… arousing..."

"Mmmm hmmm…." Jazz gasped as he tried to press closer to Prowl's voice.

Prowl knew sounds and voices had a great effect on his mate. The way he had turned off his visor meant Jazz was listing to nothing else but him, hanging on his every word. Prowl leaned closer and brushed his lips ever so lightly across the audio horn as he spoke.

"And then once you've decided, you run. Knowing that you perhaps only have seconds to live if you don't get away from that god like power. Every system in your body redlines, every sensor is preparing for the worst, every step might not be far enough…"

"Mmm yes! Yes yes yes!" Jazz breathed hoarsely.

His black hands tightened, his horns burning with the power of Prowl's soft voice. His whole frame trembled as surges of energy racked his body.

"You can feel it now can't you?"

"Yes! Yessss!"

"You know it's coming," Prowl said as his voice rose in pitch, each sentence getting a little louder. "You know it's only seconds away. In your processor you can already feel the heat! You count down as you hide… three… two… one…!"

Jazz very nearly stopped functioning when Prowl paused.

"… boom…" Prowl whispered quietly, his lips fluttering as he mouthed the word right into Jazz's horn.

"NUHHHH!"

Jazz overloaded in Prowl's arms. Electricity crackled down his chassis and leapt off him like lightning. Prowl crushed his spy to him.

"Boom. Boom. Boom, BOOM!" Prowl whispered as Jazz cried out and trashed in his arms.

It took a good amount of time for Jazz to come down from his overload. Prowl didn't mind holding him as the aftershocks tumbled through that lethal body. When he regained control of his processor Jazz gripped Prowl tighter.

"Th… that, was the best explosion… ever…"

"Good." Prowl said simply.

"It was more than that…" Jazz tried to chuckle.

"I hope so." Prowl smiled as his lover sagged in his arms. "Maybe now you'll come to me for some much safer explosions."


End file.
